we got married
by Prissasagaritakehito
Summary: capitulo 1


Capítulo 1 –Se reúnen finalmente las parejas para comenzar la historia.

-Buenas tardes a todos –Era la voz de Naomi que se encontraba en las afueras de la SBS en Seul vestida de falda normal una cola de caballo y con una sombrilla en mano ya que hacía un poco de calor en la ciudad – Les damos la más cordial bienvenida a este que será otra de las ediciones de We Got Married internacional – a su lado se encontraba Jalfred.

Si les damos a todos la cordial bienvenida ya que este es el primer We Got married que se va a ir de manera global en esta ocasión las parejas serán muy interesantes ¿Verdad?- vestido de traje también con sombrilla en mano, para cubrirse del sol.

Así es- comento Naomi – En esta edición vamos a ir conociendo a las parejas que formarán parte de este reality Show, la verdad creo que la audiencia se la va a pasar muy bien así que vamos a comenzar.

En lo que aplaudían los dos…

En un lugar de música se encontraba la primera chica viendo las guitarras lo que se podía ver eran las finas manos blancas, si parecía que la chica tendría como 20 años de edad revisaba una que parecía echa de ébano mientras tocaba ligeramente las cuerdas. En ese momento fuera del lugar se encontraba Lee Joon Hyun con los de la producción se veía un poco nervioso ya que era la primera vez que entraba en un programa así le dieron un teléfono celular lo tomo entre sus manos, iba vestido de pantalón de mezclilla con una chamarra moderna y unos lentes oscuros. Presionó el número de teléfono, del otro lado de la línea.

Moshi, Moshi- contestó la mujer del otro lado de la línea Lee Joon Hyun con su cara de seriedad que lo caracterizaba se alejo un poco la bocina.

-¿Es Japonesa?- les pregunto a los de la producción pero ellos no le dijeron nada se volvió acercar el teléfono y la saludo también en Japonés- ¿En dónde estás?

Estoy en una tienda de guitarras- fue lo que le contesto la chica y le colgó el teléfono.

Lee Joon Hyun se quedo sorprendido en lo que veía el lugar de ese centro comercial que vendían instrumentos de música -¿Pero donde se supone que la encuentre? El lugar es demasiado grande, haber no inventes- tomo el teléfono y volvió hablarle.

Si- contesto de nuevo aquella voz.

No me cuelgues, haber estas en una tienda de guitarras ¿En que piso? – comento él.

La chica le dijo en japonés en que piso se encontraba obviamente Lee Joon Hyun no dominaba bien el Japonés, así que intento preguntarle ahora en inglés haber si así podía comprender mejor lo que ella le había dicho por fortuna la chica si hablaba muy bien el inglés, cuando le dijo la locación él prontamente había colgado el teléfono y se apresuraría a llegar al lugar, subió hasta el 2 piso y comenzó a buscar la tienda donde vendían guitarras en eso pudo visualizar una figura delgada de pelo largo café que estaba observando las guitarras, la expresión de Lee Joon Hyun fue de sorpresa por lo que él pudo intuir en ese momento en que a ella le podía gustar la música se encamino y saludo en coreano. La chica voltearía y le hizo el clásico saludo japonés.

Finalmente la primera pareja estaba formada Lee Joon Hyun y la cantante de rock japonés Priss Asagari de 20 años de edad.

Mientras tanto en un café se encontraba esperando una chica en el sur de Seul creo que viene tarde verdad, en lo que se veía que tenía una taza de café, mientras tanto en la calle se encontraba Eric caminando con la gente de producción, le habían dado un sobre del lugar de la locación de la cafetería.

-Es muy cerca de aquí- comento Eric en lo que apresuraba su paso, se preguntaba cómo sería la chica que lo esperaba dentro de la cafetería. Dentro ella la chica se preguntaba qué tipo de café le gustaría tomar o es más de que hablarían en su primera presentación eso si ella había llevado un rico pay de limón para compartir así que esperaría pacientemente a que llegará la persona con la que formaría pareja al igual que a él no le habían dicho a ella quien sería con el que se casaría para el programa.

En lo que ella se encontraba escribiendo algo en una pequeña tarjeta para colocarla encima de la caja se escucho una campana cuando la puerta se abrió ella volteo sorprendida hacia esa puerta de cristal y allí pudo ver la figura de Eric del grupo Shinhwa realmente quedaría ella sorprendida.

Hola – le dijo él en lo que ella se levantaba y le hizo la seña de que ambos se sentaran en la silla, la chica se quedo un poco muda.

Ajhuma, verdad- comento Eric en lo que ella asentía con la cabeza.

Ella era Ajhuma corea una de las columnistas de música en corea del sur, de hecho ella era una de las conocidas allá en corea del sur su edad 32 años de edad ellos serían para el programa la pareja madura.

Si la columnista de música – comento ella y entonces Eric volteo hacia abajo viendo la caja con el pay de limón y la tarjeta que levanto.

Gracias por ser mi esposo en We got married.

Eric solamente se río- no el gusto será mío.

La segunda pareja ya estaba formada seguiría la tercera pareja Lee Jun ki ya se encontraba esperando en el museo del manga y comic, se le había hecho raro que la cita fuera precisamente allí le entregaron una carta en la cual le decían que tenía buscarla dentro del museo.

No en serio y yo pensé que ella vendría al lugar- fue lo que comento se encontraba vestido de traje formal obvio quería dar la mejor impresión para la que sería su esposa para el programa – Pues a buscar fue lo que comento Jun Ki en lo que la chica ya se encontraba en lugar donde se veían cuadros de viñetas observando todo de forma muy interesante mientras tanto Jun Ki buscaba por todos lados - ¿Pero porque no me dejaron hablarle?

Y en eso cuando iba pasando por el pasillo de las viñetas pudo ver a una chica de unos 28 años de edad de cabello negro que estaba viendo fijamente a las viñetas.

¿Es ella?- comentó el sorprendido y entonces entro sin dudarlo al lugar – Es disculpa y la chica le contesto en Japonés haciendo que el pusiera cara de interrogación cuando volteo la chica pudo ver que si era de ascendencia japonesa.

Yumegari- fue lo que dijo él en lo que ella sonreía.

La tercera pareja finalmente ya estaba formada por Lee jun ki actor de Novelas y Yumegari Den ella había sido participe en lo que se refería trabajos de Arashi y si era bien conocida debido al arte que tenía en el diseño de escenografías y luces casi siempre había salido en portadas de revistas y era bien conocida en el país.

Guau – dijo él mientras le daba la mano y ambos hacían el saludo reverencial.

Finalmente la última pareja que estaba por reunirse en este reality show.

La locación era a las orillas del Rio Han G.O se encontraba hablando con los de la producción mientras la cámara se encontraba filmando.

En serio que estoy nervioso es la primera vez que me toca hacer este tipo de cosas – le entregaban el sobre y en lo que leía donde estaría su pareja para el programa leía la nota y cuando se la regreso se frotaba las manos si notaba un poco el nerviosismo ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que podría esperarle en eso a G.O le darían un celular lo de la producción -¿Qué? – le habían hecho las señas de que contestará el teléfono.

Bueno –comento él mientras veía para todos lados.

G.O- comento una voz de chica del otro lado de la línea

Si- comentó el apenado, llevaba puesto un sombrero vestido de negro y con su clásica barba que usaba.

¿Dónde estás? – en lo que la cámara tomaba de espaldas a la mujer que se notaba que tenía dos años más que G.O

¡Yo! ¿Dónde estás tú?- comentó sacado de onda porque pensaba que ella ya estaría allí para cuando el llegara.

Cerca del río Han- dijo ella en lo que seguía caminando traía un vestido para verano de falda larga de tela delgada ya que el calor estaba realmente apremiante ya a esa hora.

Pues yo también- fue lo que dijo él en lo que volteaba a buscar por todos lados con la mirada a ver si podía ver algo que la distinguiera en eso pudo ver como una chica se acercaba a él casi se va de espaldas cuando se dio cuenta que no era precisamente de Asia la mujer. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente G.O solamente sonrió.

¡Hablas perfectamente coreano!- comentó el realmente muy sorprendido.

Claro, Mucho gusto –dijo ella mientras le daba la mano y en eso hubo gran abrazo como no se había visto en ese programa.

La última pareja había sido formada finalmente por G.O y Lupita de México la cual era profesora de idiomas reconocida por que además había estado mucho tiempo en las artes escénicas además que Corea ya había sabido de ella porque había viajado con Reik el grupo mexicano para que ellos tuvieran un mejor desenvolvimiento en ese país.

En esos momentos dentro de un foro de la SBS ya se encontraban Naomi y Jalfred sentados llevando el programa.

¿Qué te parece Naomi ya están formadas las cuatro parejas para este nuevo reality show?- comento Jalfred.

A mi me parece muy interesante que tenemos parejas variadas, además es la primer mexicana que entra haciendo esto algo muy interesante – mientras veía a Jalfred ambos estaban sentados en dos sillones y había uno vacio.

¿Y este sillón?- comento Jalfred.

Bueno ya sabes que siempre en este programa vamos a tener sorpresas y bueno, yo transmito para Japón, tu para latino América pero falta el conductor que se hará cargo de la versión coreana.

Vaya entonces seremos a tres voces- comento sorprendido.

Así es y con esta nueva sorpresa los vamos a dejar no dejen de sintonizar el siguiente programa para también analizar a las parejas- comento Naomi en lo que hacía la señal del amor y paz.

Continuara…


End file.
